Crimson
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: You ever wonder about what Hidan thinks of a sunset? well here's your chance. Fun times. -Despite what this summary may lead you to believe, this is a serious little oneshot- drabble- .Rated for foul language and hintings of murder.


**Summary: You ever wonder about what Hidan thinks of a sunset? well here's your chance. Fun times. (Despite what this summary may lead you to believe, this is a serious little oneshot- drabble-)**

**Warnings: Some Foul language (lol duh), Mentions of murder, you're going to be looking into the mind of a Psychotic mass murderer. Apparently Hidan needs his own warning label.**

**Pairings: none.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TvTokyo.**

**Author:Author:Author:Author:Author:Author**

**I have way to much time on my hands o.O...I had alot of fun writing this one, I'm not really a Hidan fan (I like him just not a follower) but I thought it'd be fun to try and write him as in character as possible while the Jashinist himself explained his views about 'Beautiful' things. And now I present my latest 2am brain fart.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Crimson Sunset**

**00000000000000000000000000**

_In a world with no sound_

_Their cries go unheard_

_A reality of life_

_Becomes totally obserd_

_The counting of time_

_Is considered a crime_

_And the money one parren'_

_Not worth a lone dime_

_So here they will lie_

_For the rest of the night_

_Their bodies remain still_

_Under darkness_

_And light._

_**I'm not crazy**_

Women, children and men scamper out of my way as I stride down the village street.

_**I'm not a madman**_

The blades of my scythe shimmer with a dark crimson liquid dripping down its smooth blemishless sides.

_**I just know what I want**_

Bright glowing streams of light from the setting sun silhouetting everything.

What an ugly thing a sunset is, just like these pathetic weaklings that gather around to see it. Parent's, grandparents, lovers and friends come together to witness the giant ball of fire run away in fear.

_**I know how to get it**_

It knows what is coming, Little children will be abducted from their homes, screams will be heard from this land to the next when people are brutally slaughtered as the moon gets his revenge for being ignored.

_**By killing these pathetic people**_

Prayers and pleads for the light of the sun to return will go unheaded until that giant Fuck ball decides it wants to grace this land with its comforting mid day colors just like it always does.

_**Lord Jashin has given me the gift of immortality.**_

The sky finally darkens out into a glowing purple hue as the last bit of the fire ducks behind the horizon.

_**A handy ability in the hideous world coated in a layer of blood.**_

Tiny bundles of bright twinkling lights quickly begin to cover the sky, when I was little my parents told me that these where spirits of people that had died in battle and that the giant ball of burning gas that rises in the morning is like God. What nonsensical surrealism's.

_**And the sins of greedy bastards**_

And yet...Even though it is gone. Even though it has abandoned everyone, it still manages to maintain an unforgettable sense of presence, like a meaningless figment of imagination, teh driving force taht gives it form. The sun is like, to some people, how Lord Jashin is to me.

_**Who will throw away a life for a single ryo.**_

A holder of fear, death and decay that nobody can seem to escape but wouldn't be able to live without.

_**Greed is a sin. **_

"Hurry up Souten it's too late to play," A father said to his young golden haired daughter, who looked at him with curiosity.

"Why daddy? Are there monsters?," She gasped like she had been by the tiny flickering flame she was carrying.

Shrine Keepers.

"Yes the darkness holds many blood-thirsty beasts," The man in the dark green kimono usured the small girl up the stairs leading the shrine of Amaterasu(1).

_**A sin punishable by death.**_

I swung my sythe over my shoulder before securing the tight straps that hold it on my back.

_**Fuck 'em...Fuck these greedy men and their damn beautiful sunset.**_

Don't fear the reaper ,Don't hide under your covers when the dark slowly creeps its way into your cozy little home, fear the thing that runs from the horrors, that leaves you all alone. Fear the sunset.

"One ugly Motherfucker,"

**End:End:End:End:End:End**

(1). Uh for those who don't know. Amaterasu is the Goddess of the sun in Japanese mythology, Tsukiyomi is her brother the moon God. Oh yes I know my Ancient Japanese Mythology.

**I didn't really want to add anything about memories in this one, I'll become a Bleach movie if I become too repetative..Anyway Hidan has always struck me as the kind of person that doesn't condone muder but does it himself -and enjoys it..Really,REALLY enjoys it,-.**

**PS: The poem at the Beginning isn't mine it's from a famous writer (I don't really remember his name) .I heard it on 'Faces Of Death- Fact Or Fiction'. It seemed to fit so I used it, so Copyright goes to him. **

**Thank you Please review.**

**JA~!**


End file.
